Conventionally, an energy management technique for improving a fuel consumption of a vehicle is known. In an energy management system, energy in various forms such as electricity and heat is transferred, stored, or used at a specified timing. Accordingly, energy efficiency can be improved.
For example, regarding a vehicle having an engine as an energy converter and a fuel cell, a system for storing heat generated in an energy conversion is known. In that system, heat generated in the energy conversion is radiated through a heat medium, and the heat of the heat medium is stored in a heat storage part, in a stationary condition. On the other hand, in a starting condition, the heat stored in the heat storage part is radiated to the heat medium, and the heat of the heat medium transfers to a heating target.
In addition, a system regarding a hybrid vehicle in which a part of power is regenerated as electricity, and the electricity is stored in a battery is proposed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.